memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elaysian homeworld
Assumptions that Elaysia is a planet, that it is the low-gravity planet, and that it is a member of the Federation are all questionable assumptions. Maybe this article should be deleted. --Bp 13:09, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, i don't question the dialogue from the "melora" episode... :* I've been in one chair or another since I left my homeworld. My family gave me this cane made from the wood of a garlanic tree ... they had no idea what it would be like to live off-world... in what you consider "normal" gravity. Only a handful of Elaysians have ever left home. :So her family had never left the Elaysian homeworld, and had no idea what it was like to live in "normal gravity" -- i sure as hell don't think they meant Elaysia had ''higher gravity than standard, since Melora spent a good amount of time flopping around on the floor. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:15, 19 August 2006 (UTC) I've already changed it to something I find acceptable. I moved Elaysia to Elaysian homeworld, and I removed the bit about it being a Federation planet. Got any problem with that? --Bp 15:31, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :You're right of course -- the Federation wasn't mentioned, so that shouldnt be assumed. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:35, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Per the discussion on the Melora episode page, I think content along these lines is worth adding: * It is unclear as to the nature of this low gravity planet. Planets with low surface gravity can not sustain a nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere, (or much of an atmosphere at all), yet Melora breathed the same air as all the other species on DS9. Perhaps her species lives in some sort of sealed environment on the surface of a low gravity planet. :PrognosisNegative 23:02, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Speculation moved from article :Any planet with low surface gravity is unlikely to sustain a nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere; however Melora Pazlar breathes the same air as the other inhabitants of DS9. Thus we speculate that the Elaysians migrated to this world and now live in sealed environments on the planet surface similar to the Lunar colonies, yet without any artificial gravity system. Even formatted as a background note, this paragraph contains too much speculation. The first sentence, differently phrased, may be a valid note, but everything following "Thus we speculate" (who is "we"?) is not. -- Cid Highwind 10:05, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Background restored I went through all this 3 years ago; see the discussion on the episode page. The point about low gravity and atmosphere is perfectly valid science - and it's the low gravity homeworld is the entire point of the Melora episode. This page on the homeworld isn't even linked on the Melora episode page or the page on Elaysians, so it's not like anyone is even reading this page. PrognosisNegative 03:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I removed it again. Even if the assumption is based on proper science, it still is speculation, as nothing like that was mentioned in the episode. We don't try to legitimate what was seen or mentioned in an episode or try to insert real science to make things realistic or explain away irregularities. We just list what was mentioned in the episode and accept that as fact in the Star Trek universe. No need to explain away things that might seem strange in our universe. --Jörg 08:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Can you refer to some sort of policy or otherwise that makes it clear that no logical assumptions can be put on these pages? It took like weeks of discussion 3 years ago to get this one tiny sentence on this very obscure page, and now I'm going through all this again? Why are you all so opposed to putting down some note that is a clear, logical, scientific inference? Low Gravity -> thin atmosphere; ergo the homeworld must have some way around that. It's such a harmless, obvious, statement - and assuming that gravity works on atmospheres in the Star Trek Universe the same way it does in ours is not exactly a giant leap. I continue to be baffled by opposition to such a sentence. Is not the purpose of the site to inform and entertain? I'm going to try one more formulation that contains zero "Speculation." It'd be nice if you would try altering my sentences instead of deleting them. PrognosisNegative 15:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's still speculation. It wasn't said in the episode. If we put in every "clear, logical, scientific inference", we would be nothing but a duplicate of wikipedia. --31dot 15:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::In some ways it's a nitpick which we don't do.--31dot 16:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::It is also "original research." --OuroborosCobra talk 18:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) "Melora breathes the same air as the rest of the crew of Deep Space Nine" is original research and speculation? I recall seeing that in the episode. Can we not at least acknowledge that this planet has an atmosphere than is comparable to other M-class worlds? I'll forgo mentioning the gravitational implication that I came up with on my own... PrognosisNegative 16:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::The original research that is continually being removed specifically regards your gravitational implication. That she breathes the standard atmosphere on DS9 is not original research, but is it really worth adding? --OuroborosCobra talk 17:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC)